


Tax benefits

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky and a dog, Frank Castle: Human disaster, I shoved canon in the naughty corner, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Matt as Bucky's lawyer, Max the dog is very pure, Mentions of Tony Stark's money, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Wakanda, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Steve Rogers asks Matt Murdock to be Bucky's lawyer.From there on, it gets interesting.





	Tax benefits

_I have an appointment with Captain America, Frank_

 

_Frank I am losing my shit_

 

_Frank bring me something to eat, I am going to throw up_

 

_[Picture] Captain America and the Winter Soldier are at my job Frank_

 

_Foggy took that picture because I was shaking very much_

 

_He’s a real living breathing person Frank_

 

_I am trying to act cool but I am sweating so much Karen is trying not to laugh at me_

 

_Frank_

 

_Frank please_

 

_I’m a blind man Frank I can’t do this_

 

Matt knew perfectly well that Frank Castle had  _not_ come to his office to bring him, Karen and Foggy food and coffee because he was trying to get on Matt’s friend’s good side after Foggy caught them making out on Matt’s couch. No sir.

 

Frank was here because Captain America was here. And _of course_ , Frank had to show up and see the first Avenger with his own two eyes.

 

Now he leaned against the other desk next to Karen, drinking his monster and petting his dog as Matt tried -and failed- to act cool and collected in front of Captain America who wanted him and Foggy to represent the Winter Soldier in court in a few weeks.

 

“I don’t wanna be that person,” Frank interrupted suddenly, “but isn’t this guy credited for at least more than two dozen kills?”

 

“You’re credited for a few of those too, aren’t you?” Captain Rogers turned around in his chair and looked at Frank, unimpressed. “The difference is, Bucky was brainwashed and tortured, you weren’t. Don’t think I don’t know about you, Frank Castle. The Avengers have been checking you out for a while, we figured that since you’d stopped for a while, then it meant the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen had taken you down, but I guess we were wrong.”

 

Frank looked a little like a child being chastised by his mother, he then mumbled something that sounded vaguely like “I didn't kill a president" and Matt expertly threw a mini stapler at Frank.

 

“If you are going to be a jerk, then leave.”

 

“I didn't kill a president either.” Bucky said suddenly. “I had to wrestle a guy who could control metal and wouldn't let me take the shot.”

 

“Apologize, Frank.” Matt said in his _you disappointed Daredevil_ voice, and Frank grunted an apology and focused on his dog. “It’ll be difficult but based on all the Hydra documents you brought, I think we have a solid case.”

 

“When would we have to pay you?” Steve asked, Matt could feel Bucky rising from his seat. “I was going to use my back pay but Tony Stark insisted in throwing money at you.”

 

“When the trial is over and mister Barnes is a free man, we’ll talk about payment.” Matt smiled, then he heard Frank make a sound similar to that of a startled Great Dane.

 

Bucky Barnes was sitting on the floor in front of Max. Frank’s pitbull was happily covering the Winter Soldier’s face with doggy kisses.

 

Karen cooed at the scene, Steve stood, shook Matt and Foggy’s hands and then stood next to Bucky.

 

“Time to go, Buck.” He said gently.

 

“Do we have to?” The Winter Soldier whined, still being kissed by the dog.

 

“I don't think the Punisher is very happy that his dog likes you more than he likes him.”

 

“Frank is hard to like anyway.” Matt said, Frank made an indignant noise and Steve laughed lightly.

 

“Come on, Buck, time to go.”

 

They left the office. Matt distinctly heard Bucky mention he wanted a dog. A big one. Matt couldn't help but smile.

 

Frank side eyed his dog for a moment. “Traitor.” He hissed at Max and the dog whined and looked like a sad puppy.

 

They ate what Frank had brought for them and talked about the case. Foggy commented on the whole torture thing and Matt said he felt sad for what Sergeant Barnes had been through.

 

Later, much later, Matt woke up in the middle of the night to the distinct sound of retching. Frank was throwing up in the bathroom.

 

He’d made the mistake of reading the case file in Matt’s laptop. Matt had to physically stop him from going out there to find and destroy whatever was left of Hydra. He had to hold Frank as he did something Matt had never seen or heard him do before except when he talked about his late family.

 

He cried.

 

A lot of people during the trial felt the same way about the whole thing. Frank grumbled about the whole thing being a circus and making sergeant Barnes look like an animal in display. Barnes seemed calm during the whole thing, up until the moment he had to testify himself.

 

Matt asked Frank if he’d be willing to lend Max for the sergeant to pet while he testified what little he remembered of his imprisonment.

 

It had the double effect of making people like both Barnes and Frank a little bit more, since Frank had to _go_ and place the dog where Bucky could pet and hold it. Max took it all like a champ and got lots of treats when they were done.

 

When it was all over and the jury found Bucky innocent, Captain Rogers wept and went to hold Barnes in a tight hug. A lot of people cheered and Max barked in excitement, of what, the dog didn't really know.

 

Frank got to shake Danny Rand’s hand and Max got a big hug from Bucky. All was well.

 

A few months later, Matt received a letter in braille. Frank complained that he couldn't read dots.

 

“It's an invitation. Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are getting married in Wakanda. They’re inviting us.”

 

“Cool.” Frank shrugged, not really paying attention. He was playing Uno with Karen, Foggy and Claire and getting his ass kicked.

 

“I’ve never been to Wakanda. Sounds nice.” Matt comments and goes back to his carefully arranged apple pie. Very neatly done for a blind person.

 

“Uno.” Karen whispered, Frank threw his twenty three cards in the air.

 

“God fucking dammit!”

 

“Language, honey.” Matt said from the kitchen.

 

That night, while Matt tried to drown the noise of their neighbor’s new pomeranian, Frank sat in bed, wide eyed and shocked.

“Captain America is marrying the Winter Soldier.”

 

“Frank what the hell?” Matt grumbled and hit him with a pillow. “It's midnight.”

 

“I fucking knew it! I called it in high school! Wait until I tell everyone! They thought I was crazy!"

 

“Go to _sleep_ , Frank!”

 

The wedding was an outdoorsy thing. The two super soldiers stood under an arch adorned with exotic flowers. They held hands as the king of Wakanda officiated the ceremony and pronounced them married. A small goat carried the rings over to then, bleating excitedly as she did.

 

Someone played Africa by Toto and Frank groaned. Matt laughed and said he hated that song.

 

The newlyweds danced awkwardly and slowly, whispering to each other and exchanging brief kisses now and then. Frank was surprised he never really noticed they were together until now.

 

At some point, the newlyweds went to say hi to everyone. When they reached Matt, Captain Rogers offered him a card. He said they could use someone with his skills. Matt could feel Bucky's smile as Steve said they had known all along he was the devil of Hell's Kitchen. Frank looked like he was a proud mother.

 

When the wedding was over, Steve and Bucky retreated to a small hut not too far from there as everyone waved and cheered for them. The Spider kid was openly sobbing like an old lady. Tony Stark sighed dramatically and gave him a packet of Kleenex. 

 

The king of Wakanda offered the guests to stay in the palace, there were many rooms and some would share anyway. Matt was glad that his luggage had not been misplaced and he curled up against Frank like a cat, rubbing against his chest until he could hear his heartbeat perfectly.

 

It didn't make a difference here. There weren't many noises besides the far away voices of the Captain and Barnes having their first night as a married couple, and the princess Shuri a few floors down, tinkering with something.

 

“Cap looked happy today.” Frank mumbled. He sounded like he couldn’t sleep and his heartbeat was uneasy.

 

“They both did. I guess getting married does that to people.”

 

Frank hummed, Matt was sure he was frowning. He waited patiently for whatever he was thinking to be said.

 

“What if _we_ did that? I mean, get married and all.”

 

“Are you _asking_ me or are you proposing?”

 

“I guess I’m proposing?” Frank shrugged and Matt snorted loudly, he probably drooled on Frank’s chest a little, he was laughing so hard. “Whatcha laughing at, Red?”

 

“You suck at this!”

 

“Yeah I do, laughing at me won't make me any better at it. But… whaddaya say? Marry me?”

 

Matt sat up in the bed, staring without really looking at Frank because, well, he was _blind_.

 

“I guess I _have_ to after this grand romantic gesture. But that doesn't mean I’ll _like_ it.”

 

“Think about it, Red. Think about the tax benefits.”

 

“You have my undivided attention.”

 

Frank didn't actually get a ring until they were back to Hell’s Kitchen. A gold ring from a pawn shop. Matt never knew where the ring came from. What he didn't know couldn’t hurt him.


End file.
